Girl, you'll be a woman soon
by NerdySuperman
Summary: Casey and Derek have been publicly dating for more than a year. Prom arrives and Casey wants everything erfect and for once what Casey wants Casey gets.
1. Just Perfect

**Disclaimer: Don't own LWD or my right shoe..sadly**

It was a well known fact that the infamous Derek Venturi was taken. It was a well known fact that he was in love and totally committed to one girl for a little more than one year. It was definitely a well known fact that his girlfriend was his step-sister. At first the news had shocked the school. Fifty percent of the students were shocked because of his commitment, the other fifty were shocked he had the "equipment" to finally get with her because one hundred percent of the students had known for quite some time that they were perfect for each other.

Casey Mcdonald was in love with her annoying step-brother and he loved her back. There was nothing she was more sure of. It was a girl loved boy, boy loved girl situation and nothing was going to stop them from being together, though life seemed to be throwing every potential speed bump at them. Casey had endured several hostile threats fro popular girls at school, she almost lost her best friend Emily who had a serious crush on Derek but her problems were always solved. She went from klutzilla to grade-grubber to cheerleader to most popular girl in school. All those threats became meaningless because just like the man of her dreams the school was in love with her. Emily had been upset when Casey first admitted her feelings for him but she realized she had known all along and should just be happy for her. Luckily to make it up to her, Casey had brought up the social ladder with her.

Sometimes they regret ever telling anyone just because of the insane rumors that are spread about them like the one where she was pregnant and the baby was deformed. Things were just getting a little too carried away. Senior Prom was just around the corner and she wanted everything to be perfect. Derek had asked her to go and they were going to go to college together. It began perfect enough but just like last year she wanted the perfect dress which was no where to be found. Emily and Casey hit every store but unfortunately no one knew what perfect meant. Or what perfect meant to Casey. Derek bought a tux to Casey's liking and he had gotten everything she wanted but sometimes he would get fed up. It was Prom, not their wedding.

Derek let out a sigh when Casey returned home empty handed for the third night in a row. She was hyperventilating and exaggerating about just how many stores she visited. Derek had had enough and he called up a friend. Mandy Mcclintock was a graduate two years ago from Thompson high. She dated Derek for a month till they decided to remain good friends, which they did. He was glad because she was related to the famous Jessica Mcclintock and he needed to get the perfect dress made for Casey.

Two days later UPS showed up at the Venturi-Mcdonald residence with a huge white box in hand. Derek ran to answer the door and sign for the package. He turned and closed the door to find the whole family looking at him. He explained that he ordered something important and was just thankful it got here so fast. With still no luck Casey was upset that he could be excited about something he probably got off of e-bay but curiosity got the best of her and she made her up the stairs following Derek. She walked into his room to find he nor the box to be anywhere. She made her way to her own doorway and rushed in. She was startled at first because her lights were off but they were never off if she wasn't sleeping. She flicked the switch on and saw a beautiful black flowing ball gown. She was amazed. She subconsciously ripped her clothes off (A/N: figuratively people lols) She held the dress in her hands and let the silky material run through her fingers.

She slipped inside of the dress, unable to zip it up she held the back close together and looked in the mirror. She looked beautiful, the dress hugged her in all the right places and the bodice graciously showed off her chest but not too much. Her shoulders were bare and she planned on buying a shawl. Upon the thought entering her mind she felt a sweet kiss on her neck.

She turned to find Derek holding u a silky black shawl that matched the dress almost too perfectly in his right hand and a pair of modest yet sexy black pumps in his right. Casey was so pleased and ecstatic she let go of the back of her dress, inevitably allowing it to flow and fall to a pile around her ankles. Ignoring Derek's bugged eyed look she flung her arms around him and kissed him profusely.

**TBC..**


	2. Oh My God

**Disclaimer: Don't own LWD and i sorta wanted it to be a parody of Mtv's best kiss award with Ryan Gosling and Rachel Mcadams.**

They showed up at the Prom and everything went quiet. Literally. It was awkward at first but the reason soon became apparent to them both. This was the biggest event of their lives and they, the most popular boy and girl in school, whom also happen to share a family, were the most attractive couple there.

He led her to dance floor and for hours they danced. They laughed and made-out and held each other tightly. For a while there was no one there, just the two of them that is until someone rudely pushed Derek and someone kept annoyingly tapping Casey. Sam had playfully shoved Derek and Emily was persistently calling Casey's name while tapping her to gain her attention. They were announced Prom king and queen. But they were both in a daze created by love that neither heard the announcement. Derek walked up the left ramp of the stage while Casey walked up the right staircase. They both paused at either end of the stage and looked at each other. He saw the gleam in her eyes and she saw the devilish glistening in his. She brushed the shawl back so that it fell to the floor and she kicked off her heels. He loosened his tie to come off and took off his dress jacket. He nodded at her and she winked back. He pointed his pointer finger at her and motioned for her to come towards him as he mouthed the words come here. Her heart was beating rapidly but she knew if he was in it, she was in it. They both slowly strutted two feet. Their fellow seniors were lost and no idea what they were doing, people usually went up took the crown, muttered a thank you and had the King and queen dance. Emily and Sam along with their dates gave each other a knowing look, they weren't sure exactly what their best friends were doing but they knew they were going to make it a memorabilia.

Casey's hem on her dress landed just above her knees so it was easy to walk in, and she didn't realize this until she shared a look with her boyfriend that she was about to test how well one could run in her dress.

After strutting the two feet they dramatically ran towards each other. She jumped into his arms, placed her legs in a lock securely around his waist and leaned in. He pushed her hair out of her face and held her bottom protectively, then he leaned up. Emily's eyes opened as wide as possible, Sam mouthed "oh my god" and Ralph who decided to record the Prom secretly zoomed in his camcorder. They kissed passionately and after a minute they broke apart. Only their lips breaking apart. He carried her over to the principal who seemed very caught off guard but shook it off and gave Derek a stern look and Casey a brief smile. He laced the King crown on Derek's head and the Queen crown on Casey's. Still carrying her in his arms they walked off the stage using the staircase on the right. He motioned for one of his hockey second string forward's grab his stuff on the left stage and bring it over to him, then Casey noted how strong he was as he was able to bend down pick up her shoes and shawl in his left hand while balancing her on his right.

**Ten years later.**

They went back to Thompson high for their high school reunion for the first time in 7 years. The last time they roamed the halls they were in their junior year of college and both Edwin and Lizzie were graduating.

Now here they were Prom King and Queen of 2009. Hockey God and Valedictorian. Step-brother and step sister. They were both now very successful. He was the starting forward for the Oilers and she was a two time award winning author. They walked into the celebration once again with everyone stopping what they were doing and looking at them. Derek had Casey's arm hooked with his and she was walking side by side with him. Everyone for some strange reason erupted in cheers and screams. Emily waved at them to come join her. Although they went to different colleges, Derek, Casey, Sam and Emily remained the best of friends. When they first met they had no idea that this is what their lives would be like, but they wouldn't want it any other way. Casey could still remember when they bickered over nonsense, their fights would always end with Derek telling her "Grow up, you'll be a woman soon."

how's it?


End file.
